mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Chunha
Age: 18 Gender: Female Race: Himezumi Order bounty: 10,000 gold Bio Born in the Must continent between a martial arts master named Zhang Yu and his himezumi student named Moa Yueying. Chunha grew up greatly loved by both her parents and trained hat to meet her father's expectation. Get she always felt like she was resented by her father's other pupil Gowther. She never knew why and always tried to get closer to him in an attempt to rectify this and it worked. She eventual felt close enough to Other that she started calling him brother. But one day her brother and mother clashed, causing her brother to kill her mother. Gowther then fled the mist continent. From this day forth Chunha has trained to deal veangance by taking her brothers life. Appearance Chunha is rather tall for a himezumi which she gets from her mother along with long light purple hair that she always ties into a pony tail when she is about to enter combat. Her body is well maintained as her legs are well toned and while her arms are very shapely which gives her an interesting feminine charm. She can be often be seen wearing a short,sleeveless. black, cheongsam that hugs her body showing off curves but not revealing any skin. . she then wears black pants that give you the impression that they are baggy but somehow seem to hug onto her body in the right places that are taped down on the ends. Yet her most admirable feature is her ruby red eyes. Personality She is a very practical and to herself woman. She tries not to stand out and stick her noise in other peoples business, but she will if she feels like it is something she can't overlook, like someone assaulting others one out of nowhere and just plain evil actions. She also doesn't seem to get along with flashy and over flamboyant people, as she finds them fairy annoying. She also can be seemed as obvious as she seems to hardly be able to read between the lines or pick up on subtle flirting. Abilities Xingyiquan: '''one of the major "internal" Mist martial arts, characterized by aggressive, seemingly linear movements and explosive power. A practitioner of the art uses coordinated movements to generate bursts of power intended to overwhelm the opponent, simultaneously attacking and defending. The goal of the xingyiquan exponent is to reach the opponent quickly and drive powerfully through them in a single burst — the analogy with spear fighting is useful here. This is achieved by coordinating one's body as a single unit and the intense focusing of one's "qi". '''Qi manipulation-can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. Busoshoku Qi: Can be channeled throughout the user's body/object to act as an armor, increase the strength of the user's strikes Haoshoku Qi: The user can dominate and overwhelm the wills of others and even knock those with weaker wills unconscious using their own willpower. Category:Characters